Satu Minggu, Tujuh Hari
by shota hunterz
Summary: Drabble tentang kehidupan Okita Sougo dan Kagura di masa SMA


Satu Minggu, Tujuh Hari

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okita Sougo X Kagura**

 **.**

 **"Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini"**

 **.**

 **Warn! AU, bahasa nyeleneh, typo, perubahan peran character demi kelangsungan cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu**

Karena dimulai dari Senin sudah terlalu _mainstream_.

Jadwal piket Kagura hari ini, dia harus membersihkan kandang berkedok kelas pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum yang lain datang. Ia tergesa memakai sepatu kemudian menaiki Sadaharu tercinta untuk sampai di sekolah.

Cerita ini sama seperti cerita lainnya dimana protagonis wanita tabrakan dijalan dengan protagonis pria, saling pandang, jatuh cinta lalu jadian. Tapi karena saya sudah lelah dengan plot klise yang bikin jomblo naik darah, cerita ini sedikit digeser ke arah genre berdarah. Dimana sang gadis tertabrak dengan sebuah truk yang dikendarakan pria mabuk habis putus cinta. Kepala si gadis terbentur bemper mobil, terseret di jalan, darah berceceran.

Ok stop. Itu Okita yang mengambil alih tulisan saya.

Sadaharu, anjing alien yang seabnormal pemiliknya mendadak rem saat Kagura sedang dalam mode "buru-buru" pasalnya hukuman yang dijatuhkan jika tidak piket adalah mengerjakan soal matematika untuk mahasiswa sebanyak seratus soal. Itu minimal. Sedangkan Kagura baru saja ospek SMA bulan lalu. Namanya juga Kabukicho, apapun yang terjadi selalu merepotkan.

Sadaharu menyalak pada seekor anjing coklat pendek yang kebetulan lewat. Mungkin sedang tebar pesona. Sadaharu mendadak mogok, ia tak mau bergerak dan terus memandangi anjing gadis impiannya. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan insiden "makan tak habis, mandi tak basah, tidur tak nyenyak" yang akhir-akhir ini Sadaharu alami. Pemuda itu sudah tumbuh, pikir Kagura. Nyaris ia menitikkan air mata terharu, merasa telah jadi mami yang berhasil membesarkan anak.

Kesadarnnya kembali pulih saat seorang lelaki berambut coklat berlari dari arah gang dekat tempat parkir dadakan Sadaharu. Entah benci entah cinta, darah Kagura mendidih melihat anak itu. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil menghina.

"Sadis bodoooohhh!"

Kagura turun dari punggung sadaharu, berlari mengejar pemuda tak bersalah yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya. Okita Sougo menoleh. Ibarat maling kutang yang ketauan warga dan takut digebukin, dikejar membabi buta seperti itu Sougo makin ngacir. Sebenarnya ia juga tak paham letak kesalahannya hari ini apa, tapi peluru terus keluar dari ujung payung violet Yato junior.

Nafas sudah tersenggal-senggal, Okita Sougo terpaksa menyerah. Tenaga hasil sarapan pagi ini sudah terkuras habis, gadis itu memang gila. Ia berhenti berlari dan pasrah pada _kamisama_ , pasalnya ia tak membawa bazoka seperti biasanya. Aturan sekolah melarang siswa membawa senjata apapun ke sekolah, tapi entah kenapa payung si China musume lolos sensor.

"Eh, apaan sih lu pagi-pagi udah ngeselin?"

Kagura sama-sama kelelahan, ia berjalan slowmotion ala _yandere_ mau nebas korbannya pake kapak.

"Liat muka lu gua bawaanya pengen ngebunuh-aru"

"Anjir. Lu mau mati?"

"Sebelum gua mati udah gua bunuh duluan lah elu!"

Sudut kekesalan muncul di dahi masing-masing. Dua-duanya memang ngeselin, yang liat moment ini aja rasanya pengen ngawinin.

"Lu mau apa sih China musume geblek? Gak liat gua lagi buru-buru?"

"Lu pikir gua gak lagi buru-buru hah?"

"Ngapain mikirin elu? Males banget!"

"Siapa juga yang mau dipikirin sama lu? Najis amat-aru!"

Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Neleng dikit bibir ketemu bibir tuh. Oops, saya lepas kendali.

Pukulan telak diperut Okita Sougo adalah bentuk 'salam cinta" dari gadis calon istri masa depannya itu. Sougo nyaris muntah, tapi yang keluar cuma angin.

"Goblok, sakit!"

Sougo menjambak rambut Kagura yang sudah susah payah Papi-Gin tata dari bedug subuh. Cepol bakpaunya lepas, Kagura makin ngamuk, Sougo keenakan. Modusnya dia jambak padahal mau nyentuh.

"Eanjir jangan jambak rambut gua, sampah!"

"Suruh siapa tonjok gua?"

"Salah lu sih badan kek samsak tinju, bawaanya pen gebukin"

"Elu jadi cewe sangar amat anjir!"

"Lu jadi cowo lembek amat!"

Mereka malah adu bacot di pinggir jalan, sejenak lupa akan masalah yang akan menunggu mereka.

Sampai kakek Gengai yang kebetulan lewat abis beli baterai dari Edomart melerai mereka dengan tendangan.

"Bocah bego, berhenti berantem. Kalian gak ke sekolah?"

Ragu-ragu Sougo melirik jam tangan hitamnya.

"Anjrit setengah delapan. Telat bego..."

Okita lari bagai orang kesetanan part dua,tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Entah sadar entah tidak, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Kagura. Kagura hanya diam, membiarkan calon imam membawanya kemanapun. Senyum-senyum dan blushingnya Kagura harusnya kombinasi sempurna sebagai asupan energi bagi Sougo di pagi hari, sayang... si sadis tak sempat melihatnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada prisip **telat=mati** nya.

"Mampus, gerbangnya di tutup"

 **Kamis**

Matematika

Fisika

Kimia

Olahraga

Hari terseram bagi murid kelas 1-E SMA Kabukicho. Pelajaran pertama sampai pelajaran ketiga adalah mata pelajaran horror dengan guru super ganas. Otak beku dipaksa mikir, nge _hank_ sudah biasa, anti virus tidak mempan. Cara satu-satunya mengembalikan nyawa yang nyaris melayang adalah refreshing di pelajaran olahraga. Lapangan berumput hijau laksana surga, guru Olahraga mendadak terlihat seperti malaikat.

Sebenarnya pelajaran Olahraga juga melelahkan, tapi yang dipaksa bekerja setidaknya bukan fisik tapi otak. Bermental kuli memang, tapi menghirup udara di luar kelas setelah lelah otak merupakan pilihan sangat bagus. meskipun harus berlari-lari atau memukul bola. Lagipula pelajaran olahraga disatukan dengan kelas lain, ada bonus tambahan, ngeceng murid kelas sebelah.

Pemanasan dipimpin oleh Catherin, cewek nyeremin berwajah laki yang jadi KM kelas sebelah. Gadis itu punya _neko mimi_ tapi sama sekali tidak imut. Kagura sudah malas-malasan, sama halnya dengan murid lain. Ia ingin segera istirahat sambil makan sukonbu atau makan nasi telur di kantin bareng Shinpachi.

Hari ini lelaki bermain bola dan perempuan bermain voli.

Durasi olahraga selama dua jam telah habis setengahnya, guru olahraga sudah menilai semua murid. Itu artinya _free time_ , dimana murid boleh berhenti dan istirahat atau melanjutkan bermain. Kagura membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput pinggir lapang, Shinpachi segera memberikan air dingin yang ia beli dari kantin pada gadis itu.

"Ayo minum, Kagura-chan"

Dengan senang hati Kagura mengambil air itu, tenggorokannya yang kering segera segar kembali, ia berterima kasih setelah botol air itu tandas.

Namanya hidup, kadang di atas kadang di bawah, baru saja Kagura merasakan surga dunia, nerakanya kembali muncul. Sebuah bola sepak melayang tepat ke keningnya, pelakunya berlari dari tengah lapang dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh, untung cuma kena elu" suara yang bikin darah Yato mendidih. Si kampret Sougo.

"Bazeng lu sengaja ya nendang gua pake bola, _konoyaro_?"

Kagura berdiri dan meremas kerah kaos olahraga Sougo yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Bau, bodo amat yang penting dendamnya terbalas.

"Apaan dih, kegeeran lu. Gua juga kalo mau nendang pilih-pilih kali"

"Halah, gausah dalih. Mau gua ledakkin kepala kosong lu itu hah?"

Kagura menendang tulang kering Sougo dengan sangat keras. Bunyi "kretek" timbul sebagai _backsound_ alami. Sepertinya kaki Sougo patah.

"Kaammpreettt, cewe sarap sakit begoooo!" Sougo membungkuk memegangi kakinya yang serasa terbelah jadi dua. Tenaga Yato memang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Suruh siapa lu cari masalah sama gua?"

"Gua kan gak sengaja!"

"Kalo gak sengaja ya minta maaf kampret!"

"Eanjir, gua mau minta maaf malah lu tendang. Lu yang minta maaf ke gua!"

"Gak sudi"

"Minta maaf atau gua ceburin lu ke sumur belakang sekolah?"

"Gak takut gua! Lu dulu yang minta maaf-aru"

"Luka gua lebih parah, lu yang minta maaf duluan!"

"Ogah"

"Gua juga gak sudi"

Mendadak perkelahian mereka jadi bahan tontonan murid-murid. Bahkan ada yang sampai tumpangan, bertaruh siapa yang akan menang. Lapangan jadi riuh, guru olahraga yang baru tiba dari kantin segera bergabung dalam kerumunan. Dan kekesalannya memuncak saat tahu siapa sang bintang yang sedang jadi bahan tontonan.

"Kalian berdua, ikut saya ke BP"

Dua-duanya di seret paksa oleh _sensei_ yang sekarang sepertinya bertransformasi dari malaikat menjadi setan. Mulut Kagura masih mengata-ngatai Sougo dengan kalimat yang tak lulus sensor, Sougo tak mau kalah. Setan- Sensei melempar mereka ke ruang BP, disana sudah ada Otae-sensei dengan senyum yandere siap memberi ceramah lahir batin. Mereka menelan ludah.

Sebenarnya Sougo bermaksud menendang bola kearah Shinpachi yang berada dekat Kagura. Ia sebenarnya coretcemburucoret agak tidak senang, saat Shinpachi memberi Kaguranya sebotol air dan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Namun niat jahat itu tak dikabulkan oleh _kamisama_ , bola itu meleset mengenai Kagura. Huh, cemburu membawa petaka memang.

 **Jumat**

Tugas matematika, selesai.

Biologi, selesai.

Tugas sastra, belum sama sekali.

Okita menghela nafas frustasi, bela-belain datang pagi ke sekolah padahal bukan tugas piket, cuma buat dapet contekan tugas nista bikin puisi. Ia sungguh tak mengerti cara merangkai kata dengan menjadi sesuatu yang bermakna. Satu-satunya puisi yang ia tulis adalah "bunuh bunuh bunuh" satu halaman penuh untuk Hijikata, kakak iparnya. Durhaka memang.

Saat lahir ke dunia, Okita Sougo memang sudah mengandung gen kombinasi antara sadis dan durhaka. Bayi normal saat brojol "oee oee" tapi Sougo antimainstream "bunuh bunuh bunuh".

Pelajaran Matematika dia tak menyimak sama sekali, matanya masih memelototi kertas yang baru tertulis "Pada suatu hari,"

Pikirnya puisi sama dengan dongeng. Intinya sama-sama tulisan.

"Oi sadis, tumben lu diem. Lagi puasa?"

Otak Sougo sudah mentok, ketemu Kagura makin mentok. Rasanya ia ingin meledakkan bazoka di kepala Hijikata.

"Apaan sih lu? Pergi sana!"

"Anjir, PMS lu ya? Sensitif amat kek _testpack_ "

"Butek gua. Eh PR sastra lu udah selesai belum?"

Kagura tersenyum bangga, kepalanya mendadak besar. Saatnya pamer.

"Udah lah, tugas cetek gituan doang masa belum"

Sougo percaya gak percaya. Ini anak ngerjain tugas cuma mitos.

"Lu belum selesai? Hahahaha... Sini orang pinter kerjain-aru."

Songong pangkat dua. Sougo gondok, ia bimbang. Antar jatuhin harga diri depan Kagura atau nanti nilai sastranya yang memang sudah ancur, dipertaruhkan.

Ia tak punya banyak pilihan, akhirnya pasrah saja saat Kagura merampas bukunya dan mulai menulis sesuatu disana. Sougo sedikit curiga juga ini anak tumben-tumbenan mau membantunya. Antara sedang kesurupan atau cuma ingin ngejailin. Sougo baru sadar saat Ginpachi-sensei masuk ke kelasnya. Kagura menyerahkan buku sastra Sougo dan ia berlari ke kursinya.

Ia menatap horror pada buku sastra yang baru di sertijab kembali padanya beberapa detik lalu.

 **Nasi**

 **Aku suka nasi**

 **Nasi itu enak**

 **Apalagi ditambah telur**

 **Ditambah dango juga lezat**

 **Dimakan pagi hari**

 **Enaknya**

"KAMPREEEETTTTT PUISI MACAM APA INI?" Sougo berteriak horror, menarik perhatian seluruh makhluk penghuni kelas itu.

"Ah, Soichiro coba bacakan tugas puisimu. Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali siang ini!"

Segala kutuk Sougo rapalkan bagi gadis di seberang bangkunya, yang menahan tawa dengan wajah aneh sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Semangat!"

 **Sabtu**

Segala sesuatu akan terasa nikmat di akhir. Begitupun dengan hari. Pulang sekolah di hari Sabtu berbeda dengan hari yang lain. Kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu. Hati tenang, nanti malam bisa begadang, sekedar ngidol atau ngewibu. Toh besoknya libur dan bisa malas-malasan hingga tengah hari.

Para siswa tak sabar berebut pintu kelas saat bel pulang berbunyi. Sougo masih diam di bangkunya menyusun rencana untuk nanti malam. Main game bareng papa Gori- Kondo, melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada Hijikata aniki, nonton anime sampai ngantuk. Haaahh... Indahnya dunia.

Langkahnya terasa ringan saat meninggalkan neraka dunia -Sekolah, nyaris ia bernyanyi untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaanya saat ini.

"Nasi... Sukonbu... Dango... Tamago..."

Seseorang sedang bernyanyi persis dibelakang Sougo. Ia hafal betul suara siapa ini, dan lagi liriknya memang sign 'dia' sekali, Kagura. Ia malas menoleh, takut kebahagiaannya tercemar. Melangkah cepat-cepat adalah tindakan selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena kerah lehernya tertarik dengan tenaga super. Klan Yato memang gila.

"Eh China apaan sih lu sok kenal amat!" Sougo memaki, memicu percikan api makin membesar.

"Lu pikir gua kenal sama lu?"

"Yaudah lepasin tangan lu! Gak liat apa gua lagi buru-buru?"

"Ceilah gaya lu buru-buru. Mau kemana emang?"

"Kepo lu!"

Satu tendangan mendarat di tulang kering Sougo.

"Sakit kampret!"

"Makannya kalo orang nanya ya dijawab. Sekolah kok gak pinter-pinter"

"Lu ngajak ribut mulu, nyet. Mau lu apa sih?"

"Sukonbo"

"Yaudah beli aja sono, ngapain ngomong ke gua?"

"Ya lu kan tadi nanya, bego"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Berjalan dengan keheningan membuat keduanya jengah.

"Chi-"

"Sadis"

Duh ngomong aja bareng-barengan gitu, mentang-mentang jodoh.

"Lu dulu!" Sougo mengalah sebagai lelaki. Ia mendadak ingat frasa " _ladies first_ ".

"Lu tau warung ramen yang baru gak?"

Sougo mencoba mengingat, tapi akhirnya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Gak tau, kenapa emang?"

"Makan ramen disana yuk. Tapi lu bayarin gua" modus rupanya. Modus tak bermodal.

"Eum.. Boleh deh. Satu mangkok tapi ya!"

Kagura melompat kegirangan.

"Yeaaaayy... Makasih ya hahaha... Tumben lu baik"

"Kan sekalian malam mingguan sama lu"

"Najis."

 **Minggu**

Hari molor nasional. Bobo cantik tanpa peduli dering alarm atau sinar matahari hangat menyapa dengan lembut, memaksa insan untuk memulai aktifitas. Maka dari itu, Kagura bangun jam sebelas lewat empat menit saat matahari tak lagi menyapanya dengan hangat. Tapi terik.

Ia berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu ia berencana untuk makan lalu tidur kembali.

Rencananya mendadak buyar setelah ia makan. Rasa ngantuk mendadak hilang. Gin-chan, ayah angkatnya (wali yang dipercaya papi Umibozu untuk menjaga Kagura di bumi) sekaligus transformasian Ginpachi-sensei, guru di sekolahnya, sedang tidur-tiduran sambil membaca jump seperti biasa. Shinpachi tak ada disana, sepertinya ia juga masih tidur dirumahnya.

Kagura merasa bosan juga jika diam terus seperti ini di rumah. Ingin keluar namun matahari sudah dalam mode hard "super terik". Mengisengi Gin-chan saat sedang membaca jump bukan pilihan terbaik.

Akhirnya main facebook sambil ngemil sukonbu menjadi pilihan terakhirnya. Ia menekan-nekan tombol handphone dan membuka grup yang berisi murid-murid SMA Kabukicho. Sedang ramai dalam sebuah postingan.

 **Megane Shinpachi**

Otsu-chan bikin lagu baru guys *emot love*

 **51 likes. 18 comments**

 **See Previous Comments**

 **Catherine**

Emang apa bagusnya si Otsu sih? Cantikan juga gue kali.

.

Kagura mendadak mual.

.

 **Megane Shinpachi**

Eh nyet, kalau ngomong tiati lu. Mau gua bakar rumah lu sekarang?

 **Catherine**

Cih, sini aja gak takut gue. Lagian gue kan bener ya. Yang cantik itu yang pake neko mimi kek gua.

 **Megane Shinpachi**

Lu mah cantik kaga, nyeremin iya. Coba Otsu-chan yang make, baru tuh cantik.

Ribut mulu lu bedua, gua kawinin juga ya

 **Yamazaki Cinta Tama**

Cantikan juga Tama gua

 **Megane Shinpachi**

 **Sougo** : kawinin gua sama Otsu-chan please

 **Yamazaki** : dasar jones maniak

 **Yamazaki Cinta Tama**

Mirror please, lu pikir lu kaga? :v

 **Catherine**

Mening gua perawan tua anjir daripada sama si megane

 **Megane Shinpachi**

 **Yamazaki** : Gua udah jadian ama Otsu-chan kok :3 cuma dianya aja gak mau publikasi, ntar jadi skandal

 **Catherine** : please ya ini amanto tolong di rumahkan. Eneg gua liatnya.

 **Yamazaki Cinta Tama**

Skandal apaan? Skandal jepit? :v

Btw si Sougo kemana, gak nongol lagi dia?

 **Catherine**

Harusnya bersyukur lu postingan sampah lu gua comment.

 **Megane Shinpachi**

 **Yamazaki** : lagi mules kali dia

 **Catherine** : siapa ya? Gak kenal.

Berisik lu, gua lg di jalan mau ke Yorozuya. Ngapelin Kagura :v

Komentar berakhir disitu. Kagura shock dengan komentar Sougo, mendadak jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Ini pasti cuma bercanda, ya bercanda.

Namun bel Yorozuya tiba-tiba berbunyi, dan makin horror saat Gin-chan berteriak,

"Kagura, Shiroichi mencarimu".

 **Senin**

Monday, MONster DAY.

Upacara.

Pulang lebih sore.

Rasa malas masih bersisa bekas kemarin. Sougo terus bergelung dengan selimut dan penutup mata kesayangannya.

Kakaknya beberapa kali membangunkannya dengan lembut, terpaksa ia beranjak. Padahal ia masih ingin bercumbu dengan tempat tidur. Daripada membuat kaka tersayangnya pening dan menambah beban pikiran yang siapa tahu bisa memperparah penyakit paru-paru _ane-ue_ nya, ia memilih mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah.

Atensinya teralih pada benda di atas meja belajarnya saat ia menautkan kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya. Bingkai foto, dengan foto kelas didalamnya.

Ia bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut vermillion yang tersenyum dengan apitan sukonbu di sela bibirnya.

Poninya terbawa angin, matanya menyipit, segaris senyumannya. Satu kata. Manis.

Mau tak mau Sougo tikut tersenyum, menambah energi positif di pagi hari.

Ah, benar juga. Salah satu alasannya mau melangkahkan kaki ke sekolah adalah gadis ini.

Kata orang, masa SMA seperti masa dimana bunga berwarna yang bermekaran. Awalnya Sougo tak pernah peduli dengan istilah seperti itu, tapi karma memang berlaku. Ia mengalaminya saat ini.

 **Selasa**

Semenjak tadi pagi, langit memang terlihat tak secerah biasanya, awan mendung menggelayuti langit yang kelabu. Angin dingin sudah terasa sejak pagi, dan Ketsuno Ana sudah meramalkan Kabukicho akan di guyur hujan hari ini.

Tetes pertama turun di pelajaran terakhir, pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Suasana menjadi berbeda, hawa mengantuk mewabah dengan cepat. Sepertinya hanya Shinpachi yang mampu menghalau rasa kantuk dan tetap fokus, walau badai menghadang. Sougo sudah terlelap dengan penutup mata berwarna merah dengan gambar mata yang terbuka, _lucky item_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Menguap sudah dijadikan hobi oleh penghuni kelas Z yang masih bertahan untuk tetap terjaga.

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring tepat saat _sensei_ membereskan kertas-kertasnya ke dalam tas.

"Berdiri, beri salam"

Shinpachi giliran memimpin salam hari ini.

Pintu kelas mendadak penuh sesak, berburu untuk cepat keluar. Mereka merindukan rumah lebih dari apapun untuk saat ini.

Okita Sougo masih terlelap dengan lengan kanan sebagai bantalan, ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan dengungan ribut dari mulut teman-temannya. Kagura juga masih belum beranjak dari kursinya. Ia memandangi langit dari jendela, menopang dagu dan terbuai suasana. Hujan memang membuat nyaman.

Ia memandangi beberapa temannya yang berlarian menembus hujan diluar sana. Shinpachi tampak berlari mengekori Otsu-chan, anak itu memang _the real fanboy_ yang rela mengikuti idola kemanapun pergi.

Ia menoleh saat suara deritan kursi yang bergeser terdengar dari ujung kelas. ah, si Sadis rupanya. Ia menggosok kedua matanya tampak menimati sekali pelajaran bahasa Jepang yang berlangsung di alam mimpi beberapa waktu lalu. Wajahnya tampak merah, ia benar-benar tertidur, pikir Kagura.

"Oi, China!" Sougo memanggil Kagura ketika gadis itu hendak beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kalau lu mau berbagi iler mening gak usah manggil gua. Gua lagi males ribut!" Gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu kelas, kemudian keluar. Tak mendengar teriakan Sougo yang sepertinya menyuarakan protes, entah ejekan. Pemuda itu memang hobi mencari ribut.

Sepatu khusus di sekolah sudah ditukar dengan sepatu coklat untuk pulang ke rumah, Kagura menutup lokernya. Hujan belum juga reda, masih beramai-ramai membasahi tanah coklat yang permukaannya sudah banyak tergenangi air. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada payung, ia sudah bertekad untuk pulang dan tak peduli jika nanti sepatu dan kaus kakinya tiba-tiba berhias motif alami dari cipratan hujan.

"Oi, China _musume_..."

Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas, tepat di belakang telinganya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak tak karuan, ia tak mau menoleh ke belakang. Ini terlalu dekat.

"Sadis, lu ngapain? Awas! Atau gua ledakkin kepala lu?"

Bahunya mendadak hangat, sebuah beban - dalam makna denotasi – menghinggapi bahunya. Ia sedikit menoleh ke kanan, dan surai coklat milik Sougo kini menghiasi bahu kanan Kagura. dahinya menempel pada seragam dan suhu panas tak biasa, terasa menembus kulit bahunya.

"Pusing" Bisikan Sougo terdengar jelas di telinga Kagura. Pemuda ini sepertinya sakit.

"Oi sadis, lu baik-baik aja?" mau tak mau Kagura khawatir. Pasalnya hanya dia kandidat utama yang nantinya bertugas untuk menolong – dalam bentuk apapun – Bungsu okita itu. Sekolah sudah sepi dan sepertinya ruang kesehatan pun sudah di tutup. Membawa Sougo pulang adalah pilihan terbaik.

Kagura bimbang, ia menatap payung ungu di tangan kirinya. Ini terlalu kecil untuk dipakai berdua, kecuali Kagura rela jika ia harus bersentuhan dengan Sougo. tapi keadaan sedang darurat, perut Kagura sudah meraung minta diisi, dan ia sudah sangat ingin pulang. Persetan dengan kulit sucinya yang akan terjamah lengan kotor Sougo.

"Kita pulang, gua tebengin payung. Lu hutang Sukonbu ya abis ini"

Payung telah di bentangkan, Kagura meraih lengan di bawah naungan payung ungu, bersiap memecah deras hujan. Lengan Sougo terasa panas, ia menyentuh dahi Sougo. Panas, ia benar-benar demam.

"Pokoknya lu hutang sama gua. Persediaan sukonbu satu bulan, gua gak mau tau!"

"Cerewet, kepala gua pusing banget"

"Sukurin lu!" hawa dingin menyerang saat sepatu menginjak genangan air, cipratan hujan mengenai seragam putih Kagura. insting ingin melindunginya mendadak muncul, ia mengalungkan lengan kiri sougo ke bahunya. Takut jika tak dipapah lelaki itu akan tumbang kapan saja.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, mendengarkan suara hujan sebagai musik alam. Rasa canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Beberapa kali Kagura ingin membuka percakapan, namun akhirnya tertahan di tenggorokan dan berlalu begitu saja. Si sadis pun tak berniat memancing keributan. Tak seperti biasanya. Apalagi ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah Sougo, dan pemuda itu tersenyum sambil berkata.

"Terimakasih, Kagura-chan"

Jantungnya benar-benar ingin melompat keluar saat sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di pipinya yang kini benar-benar semerah tomat.

"Bakaaaa saadiiiisssssss!" Kagura berteriak saat pintu pagar rumah sougo sudah tertutup rapat.

Sial, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan saat bertemu si sadis esok hari.

 **-Tamat-**

 **A/N: hai hai hai, saya kembali lagi membawa sekeping kisah OkiKagu wkwkwk masih dalam bentuk drabble yang gak jelas juga hahahaha *ketawa nista* etoo... maaf ya karena porsi tulisan di setiap harinya berbeda /semoga gak ada yang sadar/**

 **Mood saya itu naik turunnya drastis, dan ini di buat dalam beberapa hari. Lama banget ya? Hahaha karena faktor males ngetik juga sih *ditimpuk sendal***

 **Dan maaf juga kalau bahasa yang digunakan adalah bahasa gawl/? Soalnya entah kenapa, saya mood banget bikin kehidupan kokousei yang kekinian buat ni anak dua hahaha. Si Sougonya juga rada OOC ya haha maaf lagi/?**

 **Oh iya, saya terharu banget di tulisan saya sebelumnya karena review review kalian yang bikin saya semnagat nulis dan membudidayakan fict di fandom yang cukup langka ini. Terutama OkiKagu sih wkwkwk**

 **Arigatou o**


End file.
